Five Letters
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Love. Unrequited Love. Secret. Fear. Control. Lilly ... Liley Oneshot


**If you're looking for Liley fluff I wouldn't look here. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana I would also shove the Jonas Brothers out of Miley's spotlight, but since I don't and I can't ****its sort of a pipedream. **

…………………………………………………………………………………

Love.

A 4 letter word that causes so much agonizing pain and mental exhaustion that its no surprise the connotations of the color red interpret as blood, danger, warnings … An overall suitable blend for something symbolizing the crimson heart because the worse type of love aches and slices away at your insides, while the outside charade radiates anything but profound misery.

Unrequited love.

14 letters that stings and throbs more than any bruise, cut, acidic infection or injury alike, and the worse part is there is no reprieve for having your heart belong to another, even if the owner of this part of your anatomy is completely oblivious. Everything then revolves around your unreciprocated feelings … your thoughts, your words, your desires, your wants and needs, your actions, the movements you previously thought innocently platonic that must now be monitored in fear of revealing your secret.

Secret.

6 letters that controls your life, otherwise known as a lie in some circumstances because concealing something and pretending you're not is as good as deceit. At times it's the best and sometimes only option, but the more it progresses and the more tangled the web becomes the worse it will be to try and break free, because it's an increasing burden that weighs upon your shoulders, heavily preventing guilt-free release ... its automatic and the consequences of revealing are potentially life threatening.

Fear.

A 4 letter word that prevents chivalry, breaks down the strongest of minds, reduces them to cowering in the corner. Claustrophobia, acrophobia, agoraphobia, any phobia without a scientific name that immunity is paper thin against. Heroic actions could be performed without the fear, innocent lives spared, but when it's your own the tables turn and chiding other people's inner demons metamorph into your own. Secrets are buried, lies are told, love is forestalled and unrequited love is a phobia of its own.

Control

Without it emotions are free. Laugh, cry, yell, scream …confessions might slip, hearts might break. Fearing something keeps you in control. Reckless minds develop corrupted cracks, slicing the deceiving surface. Control fades. Resistance crumbles, but to be uncontrollable is to be unsociable. An outcast to the judgmental walls prevents difference in a stereotypical world.

……

Raindrops slid down the windowpane like droplets of blood trickling down a pale canvas. Even though Miley could not draw or manipulate any artistic skills in the form of expressive painting, she appreciated others qualities in the areas she lacked at.

Being a singer she was able to write. Make the words come to life on page and entice the reader in a way only her methodic voice could.

Sighing, she rapped her black fingernails on her desk and stared unseeingly into the distance, watching the storm gather overhead her California. Blacks, grays, intimating colors littered the sky as though warning anyone to step outside. Trees blew in the ghostly breeze; whispers flew from behind closed doors.

Lilly.

She made the day change to night, the light transform to shadows. The inner dark battled with the outer good when Miley's thoughts focused on her blonde haired best friend. Her hair, so shiny, resembled an angelic smile. An unheard confession. Being in her presence was so oxymoronic. How could something so wrong and sinful feel so right and complete? Miley's eyes filled with droplets of dainty anguish, never shed but always there like a nagging worry at the back of her mind that won't disappear.

Lilly

A black rose, an incomplete heart thudding half a beat like the thick line between best friend and girlfriend. Her presence, it lingers. Her voice, it haunts. Her smile, it infects a once stable mind, resorts it to incurable madness. And she doesn't know! All these thoughts and fears and despicable desires and she can't even see. How safe that must be for her. Enclosed in a protected womb where her best friends raging hormones can't claw away at her.

Miley couldn't contemplate the disasters of human life any longer. The tears were flowing too strongly for coherent thought. Lilly … Lilly... what she unknowingly reduced her to. The Goosebumps of her skin never eroded, her trembles never ceased, yet she couldn't see. Was she blind? Was she … Was she …

A hand gently lowered itself on Miley's stricken shoulder and her breath retreated back into her throat. The touch was heavenly despair. Unrequited love twanged at her disintegrating heart strings; she was there.

"Miley …" she whispers from behind. "Miley?" she tries harder to gain her attention, not knowing it ever left her.

"Lilly …" the name sounded like taboo coming from her lips.

"Are you crying?"

She sounds shocked, like she really doesn't expect her armor breaking. What is she doing here? Why is she killing her?

"Miley!"

"Can you go?" she begs as a single tears trickles down her shadowed face. The hand is removed from her quivering shoulder.

"No, Miley!" she yells harshly. "I will not go! Not when you're hurting like this!"

How can she be mad at her when she's so oblivious? So innocent, so precious. Her tear-stained eyes can't meet her secret loves. When they lock decency fades and her actions can't be accounted for. It's so sad how she loses control.

"Look at me! God damn it, Miley, just look at me!"

And fall? What then?

"No," Miley mutters and shrug's her away. "I can't look at you. It hurts too much."

"But, Miley," Lilly pleads and tries to grab her hand. "I want you to smile again."

And she wants her to love her!

"Go, Lilly. Please just leave me. You're making it worse by caring."

"Fine." Lilly sniffs and strides to the door. "Whatever."

_Don't go, Lilly_, Miley wishes, sobs building in her throat, pains reverberating into her palms. But she doesn't turn around. She can't meet the eyes of her murderer. The one who keeps her alive.

Love. Unrequited love. Secrets. Fear. Control.

Lilly.

"My Miley," Lilly's tender caress reaches her ears and she shudders. "You're my Miley. I know why you're crying … I hate it, I wish you'd smile. But I can't – I can't … love you like that."

The only sounds in a pitch black night are Miley's final cries as she shatters like intricate glass. Lilly engulfs her in a tight, warm embrace and whispers condolences into her ear. But when morning comes she won't be there.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Wow****, that was totally depressing, lol. My boyfriend and I just broke up so I guess this is the end result. It's completely different than some of my other stories. Trust me, I prefer Liley fluff mostly, but I just got inspired to write with a darker edge. **

**Please comment and let me know what you think! **

**The next one-shots I will deliver will be a lot more lightly toned. This was just a rarity to match my mood. **

**Also, anyone reading Fire Without Smoke, bare with me! I'm working on the next chapter. **


End file.
